Never Vampire
by ruminate
Summary: So Bella haven't been bitten by Edward and Edward never left her. This stories talks about her life. Hope you like it. R & R. IMPORTANT: This story is on hold... Sorry for those we are waiting to finish this story.
1. Preface

To all who had read all the Twilight sags, you should know what the ending is… If you haven't read it yet, I'm not going to spoil it for u, so READ IT!!

Anyway, imagine Bella didn't get Edward bitten, because Edward doesn't want her to be one of them. So it begins with Bella's POV first.

**Disclaim : I don't own twilight, it belongs to the lovely writer, Stephenie Meyer**

_Preface _

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_"Thank you doctor." Edward said softly. He must be exhausted.  
_

"_I love you" I managed to say even thought talking isn't the right thing for me to say right now. _

"_I love you too. I regret now. Why am I always the stupid one!" He touched my hand -- which was places on the wheelchair – creased a hard line in the middle of his brows. _

"_You're not the stupid. You were never stupid. You made the right decision Edward."_

"_I never make right decisions. This is the worst." He squeezed my hand hard; he's cold, smooth skin met mine. It was freezing. But it doesn't matter anymore. _

"_It's going to be any minute now… " Alice. Alice, I would miss you so much. _

_Tears falling. I know this is the end. _

_--------------------------------------------  
_

It's short, but there's more to come. Please R & R

**Raych / Rachel **


	2. Proposal

Bella POV:

_September 13 2012_

Today is I am officially 25 years old. I am working as a kindergarten teacher in the Forks Kindergarten. Everyone there sang 'Happy Birthday' to me. Edward came by as well.

Edward is still a vampire and I'm still a human. Nothing can change that. The love between us hasn't changed a bit either. He is now a doctor working with Carlisle in the hospital. Every one still adores them.

"Happy Birthday to Bella. Happy Birthday to you." They sang and cheered. Edward came towards me and gestured me to go out to the garden with him.

We sat down under a tree and relax for a bit before he kneels down in front of me.

"What are you doing Edward?" I looked down at him, into his golden eyes.

"Bella. It's your 25th birthday and I love you so much. I want to be with you forever."

"Now you're changing me." I reached to my collar with my index finger, started to pull it open for Edward to put the venom in me.

"No. I'm not going to change you. Not ever Bella and you know it. I love you." He took a deep breath before he continues. "Will you marry me?" He slowly pull open the box, there's a Claddagh ring inside. It's beautiful. I clasped my hand over my mouth. It's gorgeous.

I lean forward and hug him tightly. "Yes. I do." I whispered in his ears. Before pulling away, I kissed him gently on his lips a few times. Today would be the 2nd happiest day of my life.

Edward POV:

I keel down in front of Bella. "What are you doing Edward?" she asked, I looked at her face, how beautiful can she ever get.

"Bella. It's your 25th birthday and I love you so much. I want to be with you forever…"

"Now you're changing me." She reached to her collar with her small, skinny index finger, started to pull it open.

"No. I'm not going to change you. Not ever Bella and you know it." I took a deep breath before he continues. "Will you marry me?" I asked while slowly pulling the box open, there's a Claddagh ring inside. She looked surprise; she clasped her hand on her mouth.

She leaps forward and hugged me tightly. "Yes. I do." She whispered and kissed gently on my lips a few times. I just wish she'd never let go. I placed the ring on her left-hand middle finger, facing inward. She squeezed my hand hard and pulled herself for a passionate kiss. I pulled away before anything bad would happen to my fiancé.

Bella POV:

He pulled away from the passionate kiss I'm giving. "Oh. I'm sorry." I stroke his cols, marble skin lightly.

"Nothing to be sorry about love." He smiles my favourite smile. This is the man I'm going to get married to.

"I love you." I said placing my forehead on his.

"I love you too."

----------------------------------

Please R & R.

Raych


	3. Preparation

Thank you VampireChick15, but most of all thank you FanofBellaandEdward, DesireeBoils, misssedwardcullen and Jessica! THANK YOU for the comforting words. Here's chap 2 :)

_March 5__th__ 2013 _

"Bella. You look amazing…" Alice said as I slipped into the wedding dress she designed for me. Today is my wedding day. It's white but then little fainted pink at the bottom, strapless and has a long pink band round the torso.

"Thank you Alice. It's beautiful. But wouldn't Edward see this in your head?" I said about to burst into tears in any minute.

"No. I blocked him away with something else. Now don't cry, or else the make up would be ruin." She warned me. I took a deep breath and try to fight the tears away.

"Ok. Ok. I'm cool. I'm cool." She handed me the banquet and fixed my dress carefully. Then banquet is fixed with roses and daisies. It smells so nice.

"Now Bella, remember to take deep breathes when you're out there." I mouthed ok before admiring my dress again. "No, I'm going to get dress, see you out side! Break a leg and congratulation." She grabbed a yellow cocktail dress on my bed and head off the room. Minutes later, she appeared with Esme, Renee, Charlie and Phil. Renee immediately covered her mouth, a tiny drop of tear fell from her eye.

"Oh. Sweetie! You look amazing!" Her eyes started to redder and redder every second. Esme nodded and smile.

"Bella no crying!" Alice warned again. I mouth ok.

"Well Bella, you look amazing as always." Charlie said, cutting into the little circle.

"Thanks dad." I gestured him to give me a hug. I squeezed him tightly. I'm going to miss Charlie, a lot!

"Well. It's almost time, Mom, Renee and Phil, we need to get going." She said before heading downstairs into her yellow Porsches, heading to the beach.

Edward POV:

Exhale. Inhale. _Hey Edward, you need a hand? _Jasper thought.

"No thanks Jas. I'm good. Just nervous."

_I can sense that. _I chuckled. Today is my big day. No thing can ruin my day today. Vows down on the beach at sunset, buffet in the near by hotel…

_Now I can sense something disgusting…_

"Alright Jas! I get it. Stop feeling my feelings."

_What ever you say man. Good luck. Everything would be just fine._ I nodded, knowing I can trust Jasper.

"It's going to be any minute now Edward." Emmett came over and pats my back. Exhale. Inhale.


	4. I do

**Thanks for the Review. Hope you guys like the story so far. Please R & R! :)**

Bella POV:

Deep breathes in. Deep breathes out. You're doing good Bella.

"Bells you don't look so good." I nodded. Charlie handed me a mirror. My face is green. Ok, no problem. Juts deep breaths in then out. How hard can it get? Before I knew it, the car pulled over. The sun is setting; it's beautiful. "Bells, you sure you're good?"

"Yeah, I'm good dad. I'm just…" Deep breathes in. Deep breathes out.

"Nervous?" I nodded. No talking more breathing. He mouthed ok and stepped out side of the car. "Come on Bells, it's your wedding day today!" He seems joy but sad. Joy, because I found the right man. Sad, because I'm not the little girl he used to be with anymore. Typical Charlie. I'm gonna miss him. But most of all, I wonder what Alice did for my wedding?

*

The wedding march started when Rose stepped in on the aisle. She looks beautiful, as always. Then Alice stepped in, he pixie like face lighten the area.

_Dun. Dun. Du-Dun. Dun. Dun. Du-Dun... _

"Well Bells," Charlie tighten the grip. "Let's do this." I nodded and off we went. The crowd stood up and turned their faces. There's joy, there's surprise, there's tears. Then the only thing that attracted me was Edward. He stood there in his black tux, looking like an angle. I'm lucky to have this man as my husband.

Charlie loosens the grip and whispers, "I love you Bella." A smile stretched across my face.

I lean forward to his ears and whisper, "I love you too dad." And kisses him on the cheek. I walked up to the platform, waiting to say my vows.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, for gathering here for Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan." The Baptist turned an looked at Edward.

"Will you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, have Isabella Swan, to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort and keep her, and forsaking all other remain true to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." The smile I had, stretched even more. The Baptist eventually turned to me.

"Then will you, Isabella Marie Swan, have Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort and keep him, and forsaking all other remain true to him as long as you both shall live?"

I sniffled. "I do." The smile on my face became bigger and bigger.

"The ring please." He said to Edward, turned and looked at Jasper and Emmett, they both looked confuse. There's no ring?

"Wait, it's here." Alice said and took out 2 golden rings from a box.

"Ah." The Baptist took one and handed it to Edward. "Please repeat ofter me. With this ring,"

"With this ring."

"With this ring."

"I thee wed,"

"I thee wed,"

"And all my worldly goods I thee endow."

"And all my worldly goods I thee endow."

"In sickness and in health, "

"In sickness and in health."

"In poverty or in wealth,"

"In poverty or in wealth,"

"As long as we both shall live."

"As long as we both shall live." Edward reaches down to my left hand, placed the ring on the forth finger. A tiny tear fall to my cheek, he wiped it away with his marble skin. I sniffled.

"Please repeat after me Ms Swan." He turned to me. I took the ring and waited to start my vow.

"With this ring."

"With this ring." I stared only in Edward's eyes before looking down to the ring.

"I thee wed,"

"I thee wed,"

"And all my worldly goods I thee endow."

"And all my worldly goods I thee endow."

"In sickness and in health, "

"In sickness and in health."

"In poverty or in wealth,"

"In poverty or in wealth,"

"As long as we both shall live."

"As long as we both shall live." I picked up his hard hand and place the ring on his forth finger. The tiny tear I had now turned into joyful tears. Alice would be mad by now.

"And now, I pronounce you, Husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The Baptist smiled, the audience applause. From now on, I'm Mrs Cullen. Isabella/Bella Marie Swan Cullen.

Edward lean forward, I pull myself forward and crash our lips together. We had the most passionate kiss. It doesn't matter if he breaks me or not, I'm his now and I love him.


	5. Author's Note

**I am so sorry for not updating so long! I've been so busy. **

**Anyway, I am very sorry! Very, very, very sorry. **

**The updates are probably going to be really slow for now, but in just 4-5 more weeks, it's going to be faster cos it's summer! **

**So, sorry for the late update, even though I kept saying I would update…**

**The next updates are probably going to be somewhere in 2 weeks time-ish. **


	6. You are my everything

**Sorry for not updating earlier, I was out of town and there was test and all that. Sorry! Anyway, please keep on Read and Review. Thanks for those who did. **

_**Previously on Never Vampire**_

"_**And now, I pronounce you, Husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The Baptist smiled, the audience applause. From now on, I'm Mrs Cullen. Isabella/Bella Marie Swan Cullen. **_

_**Edward lean forward, I pull myself forward and crash our lips together. We had the most passionate kiss. It doesn't matter if he breaks me or not, I'm his now and I love him. **_

"I love you." I whispered after we pulled away.

"I love you more than anything in the word." I smiled with his choice of words; he does dazzle people a lot doesn't he? We walked down the aisle, people throwing confetti at us.

"Congratulation you guys!" People shouted, in the end of the aisle I saw Jake. The smile on my face grew even bigger. He came, I thought to myself. I let go Edward's arm and walked quickly toward Jake.

"Jake! You made it!" I said, no matter what we've been through, no matter how much he hates Edward, no matter how much he distaste Edward with me. He is still my best friend in the world. I would never want him to miss my wedding.

"Yeah," He kept his eyes on, only on Edward. He said gritting his teeth. "Congratulations." The smile on my face slowly faded. Those words didn't seem to be happy anymore, it felt like a dagger stabbed in my heart. I quickly fight the tears away.

"Thanks you Jake." I said, faked a smile. "See you later… at the dinner?"

"We'll see…" He muttered. I walked back to Edward. Edward's expression tells me he is about to do something stupid. I put my hand on his chest.

"It's ok Edward. It was nothing." He relaxed a little. We walked towards Alice's yellow Porsche. There are orange and yellow ribbons on it, at the back there are blue printed writing, which says 'Just Married.' Edward opened the passenger seat door for me. I got in. He walked around the car, eyeing only on Jake. Don't they just ever stop?! Then he got into the driver's seat.

I leaned over to kiss him again. After I pulled away, he smiled my favourite smile, which made me smile. I turned to look at everyone to wave good-bye.

For the next 30 minutes we drove in silence, the sky is already in faded into purplish blue. Beautiful. But only Jake's face and the attitude flash through in my mind over and over again. How would he ever forgive me?

*

The dinner party went splendid; it was in the hotel on the far end of the beach. The food and the music are amazing. Even though the place is small, we still had a great time.

"Well, everyone please give a round of applause for father and bride dance…" The DJ said and started to play slow music. The atmosphere was sweet and gentle.

"You look great Bella." Charlie said for the millionth of time. I chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing. Thank you dad. Thank you" We slowly rock our self on spot, since none of us can dance that well and don't want ourselves to get embarrass in front of every one.

He clears his throat and look away. "What is it?"

"Nothing Bells. It's just… this is the last time we would be seeing each other…" He sniffled and looked down onto the floor.

"No. No. No. No dad. This is not a good-bye. This is just the beginning." I smiled. He looked up and as well smiled. After awhile of rocking, Edward came and tapped on Charlie's shoulder.

"May I?" Charlie pulled away from me, handed my hand to Edward's and smile before he went off.

Edward's eyes shimmer under the lights. How did I get this man? I am the luckiest girl ever. He leans forward and brushes through my hair and inhaled. "Bella…" The cold air made me shiver. Edward chuckled. He leans closer to my neck and brushed it with his lips softly, "Bella…" before replacing the cold air with a tender kiss. He put his arm on my waist and locks it. I automatically rest my arms on his shoulder.

I pulled myself closer to him, a smiled spread on my skin. I softly trail my hand down to his chest and press onto his hard skin. He let out a small, quiet moan against my skin. "Love…" He said while pulling away and removing my hand from his chest. "Not here… Not now… Later." He smiled my favourite smile again. My heart felt like it's being melted.

*

"May I have everyone's attention please?" Alice announced, tapping her glass of wine with a knife. "I have a toast." Everyone's head looked at Alice, a light suddenly shined onto Edward and me. "I would like to say…Congratulation Bella and Edward, and welcome to the family." Everyone applause. Charlie stepped onto the stand, Alice hander him the microphone.

"Well. Um… welcome to the family as well Edward and take care of my girl." He smiled, the audience 'awwwed'. He handed the microphone back.

"Anything from the bride or groom?" She asked.

"Yes." Edward said. He stood up and took the microphone, then turn to me. "Bella, you are my sun, you are everything to me. I can not live without you." He gestures for my hand. I took it; he pulled me up and kissed me passionately yet tenderly. He hugged me, whispered into my ear, "You are my everything."

"You too, are my everything." I said.


	7. Author's Note again, sorry

**Hey you guys here's another author's note. **

**I'm so sorry for not updating but this story might need a break… for now. It's because I'm busy with my other stories and to be honest, I can't really think what to write next, and I need time to think, as well as I'm going to be really busy this month for getting ready to go into a new school. **

**I will update this story soon but it'll be later this year, my other 2 stories will be updated though… (If you read them and since all the ideas for those 2 stories are all in my head… except this one :-!).  
**

**Anyways, I'm really sorry for not going to update any sooner. I hope you guys would understand.**

**P.S: Blame time :P Just kidding. **

_**REMEMBER IT'S JUST Going to be TEMPORARY! **_


End file.
